


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 111-120

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten more drabbles written for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 111-120

**111.  
Title:** Seeing Double  
**Prompt:** 111 - Don't I Know You From Somewhere?  
(a character from Oz meets a character from another show who was played by an Oz actor)  
**Timeframe:** Season Five  
**Written:** September 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Ray, step into my office for a minute."

"Leo, I'm--"

"Just for a minute."

Ray knew that look. He approached warily. "Warden, what can I do for you?"

"The FBI is back. About Keller."

"Oh," Ray said quickly. "Leo, you know that anything said in the confessional is strictly confidential. I can't--"

"So he _did_ say something."

Ray smiled thinly. "I didn't say that."

Leo shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just want you to meet the FBI's profiler. Dr. George Huang… Father Ray Mukada."

Ray's smile froze. "Leo?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Please call Dr. Nathan. I think I'm having an acid flashback."

 

**112.  
Title:** Christmas Spirit  
**Prompt:** 112 - Second Helpings  
(any older prompt. I chose "It's The Holiday Season")  
**Timeframe:** Erm. Season Three?  
**Written:** September 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"What'd ya get?" Ryan asked as he flopped into a chair.

"Socks," Keller said disinterestedly. "You?"

"Socks."

Chris grimaced. "No fuckin' imagination."

"I got a chocolate Santa from Aunt Brenda!" Cyril announced excitedly.

Ryan snatched it away. "What about you, Beecher?"

"I don't get mail, O'Reily."

"I'll share my Santa with you, Toby," Cyril promised.

"The fuck you will," Ryan said.

"I will!" Cyril grabbed at the chocolate. "It's mine and I can if I want!"

"Hey, Cyril, if you're sharing--" Guerra made his own grab for the chocolate. Ryan dodged. Chairs and chocolate flew.

Keller grinned. "Just like home."

 

**113.  
Title:** New Lease on Life  
**Prompt:** 113 - A Fresh Start  
**Timeframe:** Season Five  
**Written:** September 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Augustus still feels a little weak when he leaves the infirmary. He also feels seven times the fool. He can't believe that he started down that same path again. He never imagined that his mothers death would affect him this way… that he'd feel hollowed out, reed-thin. Like less of a man because of his tears.

As he wheels down the hallway he promises to put all of it -- the loss of his wife, his mother, the drugs, all the shit -- behind him.

He has a lot of years left inside, and he wants to make the most of them.

 

**114.  
Title:** Tease  
**Prompt:** 114 - Common Sense (any of the 5 senses)  
**Timeframe:** Season Three to Season Four  
**Written:** September 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris paces.

"Will you _settle_?" Toby asks with a hint of annoyance.

Chris leans against the glass. Six days into the lockdown, and the pod smells of piss and sweat, of sex and come. And it'll be hours before he can touch Toby again.

He cocks his head. "Wanna play strip poker?"

Toby huffs out a laugh. "No."

Chris dips his chin, regards Toby carefully before sliding his own shirt over his stomach, exposing a thin sliver of skin. "Strip chess?" he suggests.

Toby averts his eyes.

And now the pod smells of arousal. Chris thinks he likes this game.

 

**115.  
Title:** Make It Right  
**Prompt:** 115 - 90 Second Drill  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** September 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Authors Note:** The prompt was to list everything you can think of in a certain room in 90 seconds. Then write a drabble incorporating those things. "Bonus points" if you use set your drabble in a different room than the one you were thinking of.

I chose a classroom.  
My list: blackboard, chalk, desk, chair, apple, pointer, books, pen, paper, pencil, pencil crayons, stapler

 

I picture Toby in some kinda oak-lined office, plush leather chair, surrounded by books. One of those monogrammed pens that he uses to sign all the important papers that come across his desk.

I got a snub-nosed pencil and a 4x8 cell.

He went to Harvard. I never gave no apple to a teacher, and the one time I used the stapler it was to pin up the class goldfish on the bulletin board.

I gotta watch my back. He's got Holly's teacher.

It ain't fair. I need him. He should be here with me.

I gotta make this right.

 

**116.  
Title:** They Were Sold Out of Hallmark Cards at the Commissary  
**Prompt:** 116 - Be My Valentine (valentine must be exchanged)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four? Sure.  
**Written:** September 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 150

"Go. Sit," Chris says. "I'll get it."

Toby stops in the middle of the cafeteria, mouth open. "What?"

"I got it," Chris insists, pushing him toward Rebadow.

He's gone before Toby can say more, so Toby takes a seat. Frowns.

"Where's your food, Tobias?" Rebadow asks.

"Keller's--" He looks over his shoulder at Chris snaking through the line, and narrows his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'm sure I have no idea," Rebadow says primly.

* * *

"Here," Chris says a moment later, dropping the tray. He drapes his body over the table and smiles.

"Umm.. thanks, Chris." Toby reaches for his cutlery. "Now move."

Chris's grin gets wider. "Happy Valentine's Day, Toby."

"Yeah," Toby says. "Happy--" Toby glances down at his tray and stops.

"Be Mine" is spelled out messily in green beans.

Toby laughs. "You," he says, "are a dork."

Chris cocks his head. "Well?"

"You and me, Chris."

"Oh yeah."

 

**117.  
Title:** First Embrace  
**Prompt:** 117 - First and Last  
**Timeframe:** Season Two  
**Written:** September 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Later, after I stumble back to our pod in a daze, I analyze it. My first kiss -- my first loving embrace -- with a man.

I remember the urgent press of his lips, the taste of rotgut on his tongue. But mostly I remember feeling like I was flying -- like I could fly -- and the feel of his arms around me, encircling me, keeping me tethered to the earth by his will alone.

I remember the insistent thickness of his dick against my thigh.

I remember feeling happy. Alive. And free.

Free. In Oz.

I want that again.

I want Chris.

 

**118.  
Title:** Dare Ya  
**Prompt:** 118 - Truth or Dare  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** September 02, 2009  
Word Count: 100

"I'm bored."

Silence.

"Lockdown sucks."

Silence.

"Toby, I'm bored."

Toby groaned. "Try to rest. We didn't get much sleep last night."

Chris turned away from the glass, stared at Toby sprawled on the bed. "Dare ya to moon Mineo."

"And get thrown in the hole? No thanks."

"It would relieve the tedium."

"_I'm_ not bored," Toby pointed out. He shot Chris a warning look. "And don't you get any ideas."

"Dare ya to--"

"No."

Chris stalked to the bed. "Dare ya to kiss me."

"Chris."

"Chicken."

"_Chris_."

"Pussy."

Toby arched a brow. Eased off his boxers. And grinned. "Dare ya."

 

**119.  
Title:** Confusion  
**Prompt:** 119 - You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth  
**Timeframe:** Season Five  
**Written:** September 03, 2009  
**Word Count:** 108

_Once you label me, you negate me  
\- Kierkegaard_

 

"I hear you're having some problems with your cellmate, Tobias."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"He apparently screamed 'faggot' for over an hour. How did that make you feel?"

"Are we in session?" Toby snapped. He immediately coloured. "I'm sorry, Sister Pete. I'm--"

"No, you're right. None of my business."

"No, it's just… I almost understand Adam's confusion. How can he know what I am when I don't? How can I make him understand what I have with Keller when I can't even explain it to myself?" He shook his head. "I only know that I've never felt this kind of… attraction… before."

"To another man?"

"To anyone."

 

**120.  
Title:** Detour  
**Prompt:** 120 - Behind Closed Doors  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** September 03, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby slipped quietly into the copy room and followed the hammering sounds. He found Chris hunched over an old machine.

Chris slapped at the recalcitrant copier with his fist. "Fuck!"

"It might respond to a gentler touch," Toby said mildly.

Chris whipped his head around, his body relaxing only when he met Toby's eyes. He grinned. "What're you doin' here?"

Toby waved the folders. "Deliveries for Sister Pete."

"In the copy room?"

"I… figured I'd make a detour."

Fifteen minutes later, he slipped away.

Now he only had to find a plausible explanation for the toner stains on his crotch.


End file.
